The Burrow
by Quidditch Anyone
Summary: This is my own idea of what a typical evening at The Burrow would be like. P.S. it's only one chapter; I'm done.


"The Burrow", an unoriginal story by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


Plot: This is my own idea of what a typical evening at The Burrow would be like.

  


The Burrow

  


It was The Song of the Weasleys; a mixture of mild explosions, frantic screaming, hysterical laughing, a grumpy goul equipped with plumbing, an old tea kettle whistling, and an arrangement of a few more noises de jour. The nine residents- well, an even dozen once you counted two owls, attic dweller, and a partridge and a pear tree- were all quite used to this chaotic noise, however. In fact, a moment of quiet had not occurred in the house probably since... well, ever. Such a thing would be so odd it would scare the family. But, then again, the Weasleys themselves weren't your typical family.

  


It was the second summer in a row that all nine of them were home. Last year had been the world cup- a joyous event that ignited a happier reunion than this one, which took place out of fear. Arthur and Molly Weasley wouldn't hear of their two eldest sons, Charlie and Bill, to be away from home this summer- the summer of Voldemort's return to power. Pleasingly enough, though, the family had been having a rather happy summer, despite the misery occurring outside the loving walls of The Burrow. Perhaps part of the reason they were all being extra-loud and exuberant this particular summer was to take their mind off all of the horrid events taking place. Well, whatever the cause, the house was just bursting with chaos.

  


"Fred, this is it! I've had enough of your ridiculous antics, and I'm not going to put up with them any longer! I have_ work_, I have to_ study_-"

  


"You have to write Penelope," George muttered.

  


Charlie, Fred, Ron, and Ginny snorted. Percy reddened around his neck and looked more fierce than ever.

  


"I'm_ serious_, Fred! Take your childish games and pranks elsewhere- suggestions are numerous, though I'm too mature to voice them." Percy stormed back out of the living room, still with the back of his hair on fire. Yes, Fred noted; Filibuster Fireworks still_ do_ work if you transfigure them into hair combs. Ah, how he loved having Percy home as a test subject. Though the rest of the time, he was a prat who needed to stop telling them all to grow-up, while he himself needed to grow-down. 

  


Charlie stopped laughing long enough to suggest a game of quidditch out in the field. There was no hesitation for the rest to accept.

  


"Just got to get my broom," Ron said as he took the stairs three at a time to retrieve his old Shooting Star from his bedroom. When he got there, he found Pig fluttering around insanely with a small note tied to his leg.

  


"Brainless git,"Ron muttered as he caught the bird in one hand and pried off the note with the other. It was written in Harry's handwriting.

  


"A letter from Harry!" Ron said excitedly to Pig. Pig hooted stupidly in response.

  


"Wonder if he can stay this summer!" Ron sounded hopeful as he ripped open the envelope. Ron always thought how odd it was how everything that came from Harry's house was always properly addressed and very business-like, though what he wrote in the letters and how he talked at school was the same as any other kid. How very odd muggles were indeed.

  


"Ron! Hurry up or you're playing alone! We don't have all day, you know!" came one of the twin's voices- Ron couldn't quite tell who.

  


"Coming!"

  


Having no time to read the letter by himself, he would wait until he and his impatient brothers and sister were downstairs and ready to leave.

  


"What's that?" Charlie asked as he got out a bag of muggle tennis balls he had stolen from his dad's shed.

  


"Letter from Harry," Ron grinned. Instantly, he held his long arm up high so the letter was out of reach from his siblings.

  


"Let me see it! Let _me_ see!" Ginny squealed as she jumped up.

  


"C'mon, mate! He's our friend too, you know!" George pointed out.

  


While fighting off all of the shorter Weasleys, a foreign hand pulled the letter from his grasp.

  


"Bill!" Ron stomped his foot like a whiny little school girl.

  


"Oy! Mum! Dad! Letter from Harry's arrived!" Bill called as he saw what it was.

  


Soon, eight masses of red hair were pouring over the letter. Ron groaned. How ironic that the only person the letter is addressed to is but the last person to actually read it.

  


_Ron-_

  


_How are you? I hope you haven't been too bored over the summer, but I suppose with all of your family home at last it's always rather active around your house. I wish I could say the same. My aunt and uncle still treat me as if I were just a floor lamp. Dudley hasn't been much better. Now that he's officially the same size and weight as a large bison, it's getting much harder to, er, stay out his way (in more ways than one)._

  


_I wrote Dumbledore to ask if I could stay over at your house this summer, but he still says the best place for me is Privet Drive. I'm still hoping he'll somehow find a way for me to stay there at least for the last couple weeks before term begins. Not much either of us can do. Buggar._

  


_Have you heard from Hermione? She wrote me a few times, but her letters were short because she claimed she had to finish homework. I guess she didn't accomplish too much in Bulgaria. Didn't say too much about her trip, though. Suppose it was fine. She did tell me she would be at Diagon Alley next Saturday. I'm going, too. Chance of meeting up with you?_

  


_I guess I shouldn't say much more- I don't think Pig will be able to carry this if it's too long. Say hi to your family from me._

  


_Hope to see you on Saturday,_

_Harry _

  


"Oooh, can we go Mum, please?" Ginny pleaded. Her hands were together in front of her and she put on her best look-at-me-I'm-so-sweet-and-innocent-and-never-ask-for-much face.

  


"Of course! We'll all go. I'll be so nice to see how Harry's doing," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry's safety had been her biggest worry for the entire summer.

  


Ron thought it would be great to see Harry and Hermione so soon. Hermione hadn't written to him much over the summer, and when she did her letters were vague and short. She didn't mention her trip to him once. Ron wished Harry hadn't mentioned Bulgaria at all. It gave Ron a strange knot in his stomach- a mixture of irritation, anger, and jealously. He would much rather pretend she hadn't gone at all.

  


"Well, are we going to play or not?" Ron picked his broom and lead the party outside. He could maybe pretend each tennis ball was a miniature version of Krum's head...

  


"Erm, I think I'll stay inside," Ginny said.

  


Her brothers shrugged and left. Though she was a good player, they weren't as rough around her just because she was the baby sister.

  


"I should really get back to making dinner," Mrs. Weasley told the room.

  


"I'll help!" Ginny piped up. "Can I see the letter, Mum?"

  


Ginny spent more of the time in the kitchen rereading Harry's letter again and again rather than helping. Mrs. Weasley was quick to notice this.

  


"Ginny, I doubt that letter is going to say anything different each time you read it. Now, come back to earth and stir that gravy! I don't want any lumps in it tonight!" Even though she acted stern, Ginny's mom sympathized with her daughter. It wasn't her fault she had a crush on Harry, after all. He was quite handsome, and extremely polite. In fact, she was proud her own daughter liked such a nice boy. Having pride in the way her daughter was raised must have put a happy-but-glazed look on her face, because Ginny put on an irritated one of her own.

  


"_What?_"

  


"Oh, nothing," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

  


An hour later, the sky had become a dark blue outlined in a dry brush of purple. It was so nice out, they decided to dine outside. The air smelled of the sweet apple trees in the distance, a variety of flowers, buttery mashed potatoes, and a perfect roast. Just as thick in the air was laughter and casual conversation. Sometimes it was so peaceful here, but then-

  


_BOOM!_

  


Each Weasley jumped a foot off their chairs when the chorus of a dozen or so fireworks went of simultaneously. Fred and George laughed so hard they had tears in their eyes. No one could have ever expected their new invention to be put to the test just then- extra violent fireworks that sparked themselves at a set time. Earlier that day that had been creatively hidden among bushed and fence posts.

  


Soon everyone else joined in the laughter as they began to appreciate the rainbow of shimmering sparks that cascading all around the yard. Sleepy, well-fed, and in the presence of a spectacular light show, the Weasleys wrapped up just another day at The Burrow.

  


  


  


I just wrote this because it's late, I'm sleepy, and I didn't feel like continuing any of my other stories right now. I hope you didn't think this was too, what's the word... un-unique? I just don't feel like getting into another heavy plot. Something light just wanted to be written, I suppose. Now, off to dreamland for me. Nighty-night!


End file.
